


Sacrifices

by miss_grey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x23, Alternate Canon, Angst, Coda, M/M, Mark of Cain, Spells & Enchantments, how s10 should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena was right, though.  She didn't truly love anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices

 

 

Rowena was right, though.  She didn’t truly love anything.

Cas’s heart gave a shudder when he understood the implications of this.  Without that last ingredient, the spell was worthless.  Rowena couldn’t cast it.

Cas cleared his throat.  “Explain it to me.  I can cast the spell.”

Rowena was reluctant, but she eventually, grudgingly spoke the words aloud, with a gleam in her eye.  “So what is it you love, my boy?  What will _you_ sacrifice?”

Castiel averted his eyes.  “My Grace.  It is the very essence of me.  It is my connection to God and all of my brothers and sisters.  I love them.  This is my sacrifice.”  And so Castiel once again divested himself of his glowing blue essence.  He opened his mouth and it streamed forward, filling the basin to brimming, then added the other two precious ingredients.

The words felt unfamiliar on his tongue, heavy, and wrong.  But he pushed through anyhow, determined to work the magic, determined to save Dean no matter what.

But the magic could not be fooled.

God was not the thing that Castiel loved most.

**Author's Note:**

> This is how it should have gone, tbh. My destiel heart is weeping at this lost opportunity.


End file.
